


Love

by Daktasinsanity



Series: A to Z project [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 04:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3194771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daktasinsanity/pseuds/Daktasinsanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love will hurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love

Love is pure, they say.

 

That is complete bullshit. They tell you that so you could feel good when you are in love.

 

Love will hurt.

 

It will tear you apart and the worst part is you need the other person to piece yourself back together. If you love them enough, you let them do whatever they want with you. You allow them to trample on your heart, you let them off the hook just to be able to have them by your side a little longer.

 

You do this to have no regret when they realize you are not worth of their love.


End file.
